Deep Below Ground
by Irhaboggle
Summary: She was placed and left to rot, forgotten, alone and entombed. She remained that way for years and years, until one little action turned it all around and sent this dead girl back to life. (Carmilla or Elle)?


As she began to realize that this was the last time she would ever see the surface world, and as she felt her body sinking into the very earth itself, she began to panic. She began to scream and struggle. Even though her body was no longer responding to her brain, she fought her hardest to move and escape. She wriggled and writhed against the invisible chains that bound her body and set it on this one-track trip to a dead end deep below ground. But it was no use. Instead, her body went lower and deeper until it was way more than six feet under, a clear boast that she would never come up again and that the heart of the earth would be her final home, her eternal resting place. She would spend forever deep below ground.

"No. No. No. Nononononononno NO!" she tried to scream, but nothing would come out. Her throat was clogged. All the cries occurred only within her head. It was nothing but a whole lot of silent screaming and silent squirming, but that didn't stop her from trying her hardest to even lift a finger or twitch an eyelid. Although she looked totally calm and expressionless, like one in a peaceful sleep, the truth was very far from that. She was sure that her insides would've been like a whirlwind of panic and motion, it was just that none of it was translating to her exterior.

"No, no, no, please! No!" she continued to beg in her mind, screaming silently for the help that would never come.

Deeper and deeper down she went until, at long last, her descent ended. She hit rock bottom, literally, and knew at once that her journey ended here. This was the very last place she would ever be, or ever go to. This dark and lonely underground tomb was her final destination and no one would ever come to save her. They might not even know where she was in the first place! She could only bitterly curse her fate as she lay there, deep below ground, unable to move or even to cry. She could only grieve to herself, blinded by her imprisonment. If it wasn't bad enough that she was in something of a state of paralysis, because of the exact location and nature of the place in which her body had been buried, she could see nothing. It was just endlessness in all directions, nothing to see, no details to study. Just nothingness. And the clock seemed to mimic her visuals, just as endless and motionless. Seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, months, years, decades, centuries, millennium, eons, eternities? Who could say? It was just blinding endlessness, all the same color, the shame shade, entirely unchanging.

But then, suddenly, all at once, an indefinite time period later, her world turned on its head and the one endless color that she had been trapped in for so long became its total opposite. But despite this sudden and sharp contrast, or perhaps because of it, she was still blind, still unable to see what had changed or how or why. All she knew was that something had changed. Even if she couldn't name it, or see it, it had happened. And she knew, in that one little color-change, that her entire existence was about to get a whole lot worse. Somehow, even death was not the end for her, and this was not necessarily a good thing...

 **AN: Am I talking about Carmilla or Elle?**

 **Also, for context, this is me writing about their imprisonments in 1872. I like to think that their fates could've been shown side by side and they would've been almost exactly the same. I mean think about it, both of them were trapped underground, left to rot, forgotten. And both of them had suffered this fate after heartbreak at the hand of the other. For that, I imagine that both of them might've pining for each other, at least for a little while, after they were both buried. And they both would've been immobilized, one buried in a coffin and one compelled to sacrifice herself to Lophii.**

 **To me, the only difference between Elle and Carmilla's fates in 1872 would've been what color they were buried in. Elle would've been buried in white, the light from Lophii, and Carmilla in black, the coffin. Then, I like to think that they would've woken up in the opposite color. Carmilla would've woken up in white (given that canon says that her coffin was unearthed by a WWII landmine, I assume it happened during the day) and Elle would've woken up in black (it's my headcanon that her first experience after the endless white light would've been waking up in her schloss during the night, similar to the first dream that Laura Hollis had at the start of the movie).**

 **So tell me, based on this story and the context, who am I writing about? :P**


End file.
